


Munchies

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Yes I do still exist! I'm not fevered imagining :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 42
Kudos: 44





	Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do still exist! I'm not fevered imagining :=)

******

Rose blinked awake at the mental nudge from the TARDIS. Actually 'nudge' was a tad too gentle a word, 'shove' would have been a better description. Wincing at the already-fading headache, she looked up at the ceiling, suddenly noticing that the bed was empty even as the TARDIS kept mentally 'poking' her.

"Oh...god," she groaned, throwing off the covers "what's she done _now_?" she muttered.

In answer, the TARDIS sent her the mental image of...a sandwich?

Pausing in the corridor (and still being slightly startled by the new amber crystals and brass metalwork), Rose looked up at the ceiling again.

 _Sorry, what?_ she thought.

An image of the kitchen appeared in her mind, along with a sense of urgency. But it wasn't 'desperate urgency', more of a 'hurry up before Our Time Lord does something stupid' kind of urgency.

Nodding in silent understanding, Rose followed the corridor (which helpfully shortened for her), padding barefoot into the kitchen to stand stock still in the doorway as she took in the sight before her.

It looked as if a pack of hungry bears had gone to town on the once-pristine kitchen. Cupboards had been thrown open, drawers almost pulled all the way out of their slots.

And the _floor_.

The floor looked like a child's fingerpainting. If said child had used food as their medium.

Groaning, Rose sidestepped the messy piles, trying her best to not step in anything (and if she _did_ happen to step in anything she made sure not to look). Sidestepping a broken jar, she froze at the loud clatter.

"Doctor?" she questioned, only to be met with loud, messy 'eating' sounds. She was suddenly starting to feel like one of the victims of every horror movie ever "Doctor?" she repeated, louder this time.

The sounds stopped, followed by a thump, a muttered curse, and then a hiccup.

Suddenly the pantry door _flew_ open, startling her as a dishtowel came flying out at her head.

"Oh! No! No! You don't see me!!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing her hands up over her head and face, like a vampire trying to avoid the sun.

"What are you _doing_?" Rose exclaimed.

"Erm...well...," The Doctor began hesitantly "see, I woke up with a craving. But, everything's so new this time round, so I didn't know what i'd like, and....well..."

"...you decided to try everything" Rose finished.

"Basically....yeah,"

The Doctor finally lowered her hands and Rose had to smother a laugh at her disheveled appearance. There was a large mustard stain on her chin, a bit of jam (or was it jelly?) on her shirt collar, a dollap of peanut butter on her nose, and what looked corn flakes in her hair.

Finally, Rose couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing, and slowly The Doctor joned her, the two of them quickly having to lean against one another for support.

"Ohh...," The Doctor, absently wiping at one eye with the back of her hand "I must look a right mess, don't I?"

"I don't mind," Rose replied with a shake of her head "c'mon," she tugged on her wife's hand "let's get you cleaned up..."

******

A little over five minutes later and both women were wrapped up in warm, extra-fluffy towels and seated in the bed before a roaring fireplace (moved from the library by the TARDIS)

"I'm sorry, Rose," The Doctor muttered in between sips of hot coco "it's just...everything's so different in this body, and I mean I _thought_ I could deal with it, and I can, but...every once and awhile..."

"King James" Rose nodded.

"Partly," The Doctor nodded "but also just...it's all so _new_!" she exclaimed "I mean, I've always been a man. _Always_. Fifteen thousand years and always a man and now....I'm not"

"You know, there's no shame in being scared, right?" Rose asked.

"See, I know that," The Doctor nodded "logically, I do, but it's still _there_. Like a little worm, you know? _Nigggling_ away in the back of my brain, and sometimes, like tonight, I just--"

She stopped suddenly, midsentence, as Rose gently took her hand, their fingers intertwining as naturally and easily as ever. Smiling, The Doctor curled up close to her, snuggling up to her.

Pulling her close, Rose placed a gentle kiss to her temple....

******

The next 'day', Graham gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder as they met in the corridor. Turning the corner, both men were brought up short by Yaz, who stood still in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Everything all right there, Yaz?" Graham asked.

"Uh...see for yourself" she replied slowly, stepping to the side to let them see.

"Blimey," Ryan exclaimed "what happened in here?"

"No idea," Graham shook his head "tell you this though," he added slowly "whatever it was, they certainly had fun"

"Hiya, gang!"

Blinking, the three jumped back as Rose and The Doctor--both armed with mops and other assorted cleaning supplies--breezed past them and into the kitchen.

Ryan looked between Graham and Yaz,

"Do you think they do this a lot?" he wondered.

"I hope not" Yaz muttered...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
